


A WayHaught Entrance

by DocJensFics



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocJensFics/pseuds/DocJensFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story on what led Officer Haught to Shorty's Saloon where Nicole introduces herself to Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A WayHaught Entrance

Sheriff Nedley looked over at his new deputy expressionless. "Go over to Highway 81 and patrol."

Officer Nicole Haught briefly looked confused. She hadn't heard of anything going on in that neck of the woods. Before she could stop herself, she cocked her head at him and said, "Pardon?"

He knew fully good and well that nothing was going on near Highway 81 at the moment. She was still green and he didn't quite trust her to go anywhere near the trailer park, Bobo Del Rey or Wynonna Earp. The burly older man remained deadpanned. "Highway 81. Patrol. Catch speeders."

The red head couldn't quite make heads or tails of the man. It didn't really matter at the moment. He was her boss after all. She quickly composed herself, "Ah…of course."

It was her first official assignment from her new job in Purgatory. She needed a fix of caffeine if she was going to get through a very boring shift of watching out for the few if any cars that actually made it out that way. She left the Ghost River County Municipal Offices and walked to her white and black Purgatory Sheriffs' Department cruiser. Tucking herself into the driver's side of the car, she realized that Shorty's Saloon wasn't limited to whiskey, beer and country boys. She might just get her caffeine fix.

After tucking herself into the cruiser, she left the station and nearly ran over a man strolling across the street. He had a black hat, cowboy boots and a remarkable mustache. He tipped his hat and continued on as if he owned the road. She rolled her eyes and let him go.

She pulled into an open parking spot in front of Shorty's and unfolded herself from the vehicle. Reaching up she adjusted her white Stetson hat to its' proper position on top of her head. She casually sauntered up and let herself in the first set of doors of the bar. The woman was assaulted by the smell of stale beer, Murphy's oil, decade's old wood and other things she did not want to think about. She briefly crinkled her nose. She quietly shut the door behind her after deciding that coffee was more important at the moment than the smell. She stopped mid-turn when she spotted Waverly Earp behind the bar. She cocked her head to one side and smiled. Intrigued, she leaned onto the edge of one of the interior wooden doors, took her hat off and casually began playing with its' brim.

The woman had on a white button-down tank-top and cut-off Daisy-Duke blue jean shorts. Her long brown hair was free-flowing except for her long bangs which were pulled back on the top of her head with a hair clip. She continued to quietly watch the other woman dry and put up glasses. Waverly then wiped down the counter, humming "Secular Love" by The Casket Girls. The waitress was oblivious to the officer standing in the doorway. Nicole almost laughed full on when Waverly got hit full-chest with liquid from the tap. Her squeal and slapping at the taps was the funniest thing Nicole had seen since she arrived in town.

Deputy Haught had seen Waverly around town several different times, but never had a chance to introduce herself to the petite woman. She wasn't much for the small town bar scene, so she never really had a reason to go into Shorty's Saloon. She would have to find more excuses from now on to visit the alcohol-filled establishment. The officer finally found her voice and announced, "I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions. Ya okay?"


End file.
